


温柔宇宙

by HarDlineEve



Category: VJin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 06:37:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarDlineEve/pseuds/HarDlineEve





	温柔宇宙

金硕珍把叫醒泰亨的任务留到了最后一个。

今天早晨的时间称得上是非常充裕，举例来说，第一个被叫醒的柾国还有半个小时的时间可以睡一次回笼觉。

金泰亨房间的门虚掩着，金硕珍进去之后便小心翼翼地反锁住了。窗帘把清晨的光遮得严严实实，金泰亨还睡得很沉，一头银色短发乱糟糟地散落在枕头上。金硕珍走过去坐在床边，有点发愣地看了会儿他睡着的样子，不知道是想到了些什么，脸颊泛起一层淡淡的红。紧接着又把右手的食指伸过去，轻轻地按在他嘴唇上。 

“泰亨。”他小声地叫：“该起床了。”

金泰亨在睡梦中“嗯”了一声，迷迷糊糊地摸到金硕珍的手腕，敷衍地捏了两下，又翻过身去。

“呀……金泰亨。”

金硕珍有点无语，竟然毫无道理的被小男友无视了。他掀开被子另一角，整个人都钻进去，从背后用力抱住了对方，有点像是撒娇，把脸埋在泰亨的后脖颈上。他嘟嘟囔囔地叫泰亨的名字，温热柔软的嘴唇一次次擦过男友颈后的皮肤。

金泰亨终于清醒了些，他知道是金硕珍就转回来，把年上的男友整个人都用力地抱进怀里来。金硕珍毛绒绒的，从头发到睡衣，连表情都一样，金泰亨闭着眼睛都能想像出他撅着嘴巴撒娇的可爱画面。金硕珍被勒得喘不过气，不得不把两只手都隔在胸前，给自己保留一点呼吸的余地。金泰亨睁开眼睛看他，目光有点朦朦胧胧。

“该起床啦。”金硕珍又提醒了一句。

金泰亨很没有道理地勾着一边嘴角笑起来，是那种收敛了可爱的，散发着邪气跟荷尔蒙的笑容。怎么能一大早就做这样的表情呢？金硕珍脸更红了，连耳根都发起烫来。

金硕珍有预感。果然下一秒金泰亨就吻了过来。

他一向是这样，每次接吻都是来势汹汹，不容拒绝。即使金硕珍从来都没想过挣扎，对方也是一副绝对禁锢的架势，牢牢用手掌和手臂困住他。金泰亨是很会吻的，仅仅唇齿间的厮磨就能让金硕珍很快变得春潮带雨，里里外外都镀上他的颜色。金硕珍软软的任他摆布，手指只会松松地抓着他的衣袖，下一秒就要脱力地放手似的。

“珍哥——”

金硕珍分不清金泰亨的吻到底结没结束。他缱绻地看着他，明明两个人的嘴唇还依依不舍地黏在一起。金泰亨翻身压在哥哥身上，用食指的指背剐蹭金硕珍烧得滚烫的耳根。金硕珍以为自己幻听了，但仍然“嗯”了一声。他痴痴地看着泰亨漂亮的眼睛，感觉自己的灵魂都被刚刚的那个吻吸走了。

金泰亨稍稍抬了抬身，用手指轻轻捏住金硕珍鼓鼓囊囊的脸颊肉，温柔地摇晃两下，紧接着又松开。

“哥哥今天早晨也好漂亮。”

他附身亲了亲自己捏住的地方，发出“啵”的一声。

“像金达莱似的。亲亲抱抱就开花了。”

金硕珍此刻还有些恍惚，他睁大眼睛看着泰亨，却一脸懵然无知的表情。金泰亨把下半身压下来，紧紧贴着金硕珍的，笑着把头埋进金硕珍的颈窝里。金硕珍被他顶得心慌，蹭得心痒，心脏砰砰砰几乎要从胸口跳出来。他还有点想要维持大哥的尊严，可是又不想失去恋人的特权，只好进退两难地堪堪停下动作，手指犹豫地放在泰亨的肩膀上。

一半是出于清晨的生理需求，另一半则是热恋期的化学反应。金泰亨的吻细细碎碎落在金硕珍的锁骨上。他不仅要亲，还像是小狗似的在吻过的地方舔舔吮吮。金硕珍仰起脖子，露出小巧脆弱的喉结，手上的动作相比推拒更像是迎接，甚至是引领。

金泰亨的手正要掀开睡衣摸进里面的时候，房间的门被撞了一下。两个人都吓了一跳，不约而同地停下动作看向卧室的房门。

“泰亨？醒了吗？”

是RM的声音，他似乎很诧异于泰亨突然把卧室的门上锁这件事，紧接着问：“珍哥也在里面吗？”

金硕珍想要回答，但一张开嘴巴就被金泰亨吻住了，还在嘴唇上咬了一口示意他闭嘴。

“哥，我醒了！珍哥……有点不舒服，是我让他躺下休息的。”

“真的？”RM又扭了下门把：“那你们别忘了时间，差不多过二十分钟就要出门了。”

“干嘛不让我说话？”

金硕珍小声抱怨。可是话一说出口他自己也有点脸红：他的声音和往常有些不一样，又轻又软，像是被糖衣给裹住了似的，让人浮想联翩。

“知道了吧？”金泰亨用食指摸了摸他的下巴。

他当然知道金硕珍在欢爱过后时旖旎嗓音。像是犬类动物毛绒绒的尾巴，又轻又痒刮过心口，任谁都能听出湿淋淋的痕迹。

“呀……我要起床了，不是，你也要起床啊。”金硕珍把金泰亨从身上推开，然后跪坐起来，红着脸顺手揪住对方睡衣的领子。

“知道了。”

金泰亨握下金硕珍的手，缓缓地，意味深长地把自己的指头插进金硕珍的指缝，然后紧紧攥住，放到唇边吻了一下。金硕珍突然被他这样的动作变得柔软起来，心脏都颤抖着被攥成一团，滴出热忱的汁液。金泰亨看见金硕珍的脸红成一片，想说什么却说不出口的样子。

“那个也知道了，阿珍，”泰亨用另一只手摸摸他的脸：“我也爱你。早安。”

金泰亨偶尔会成熟得过分，就连长他三岁的恋人也不免甘拜下风。事实上恋爱是会把男孩变成男人的——谁也不能否认，金硕珍亲手打开了金泰亨的那扇门。

恋爱最开始的时候金硕珍是没办法向金泰亨撒娇的。他做了太久防弹成员们的大家长，没办法就这么轻易完全地敞开给其中的某一个人。金泰亨也不是例外

但他终于还是抓住到了机会。

金硕珍在一次演出前生了病，上台的时候烧得迷迷糊糊，强打起精神完成了一连三个舞台。结束后成员们坐在一起看回放，他有几处细节都出现模糊的失误，但一向在这方面很犀利的郑号锡都没有指责，只是宽慰大哥，这没什么，毕竟还生着病，完成度已经算是非常高了。

金硕珍在人前显然没什么表现，但全程都保持着沉默，结束之后也自己默默回了房间。

其他人，即使是南俊都觉得这个时候去安慰他并不如放他一个人安静思考。再说，作为七个人当中的大哥，金硕珍的自尊心，剩下的弟弟们谁都想要替他维护，最好的办法就是放任这件事过去。反正以金硕珍的性格，最后总会克服这些负面的东西，以更好的面貌进步。

但金泰亨想了想，还是趁闵玧其不在的时候溜进了里面金硕珍的房间。那个时候他们刚确定关系不久，金硕珍背对着他躺在床上，听见脚步声还回过头看了一眼，发现是他之后，勉强扯出一个笑来，问了一句怎么了？

金泰亨蹲到他面前，用额头蹭了蹭他的额头。

“嗯？”金硕珍有点烦躁，往后躲了躲。

“哥好像更烫了，吃过药了吗？”

“吃过了……泰亨，先回去好吗？我今天……我今天想一个人静静。”

金泰亨于是静静地看着金硕珍，对方竟然莫名其妙地挤出一个软绵绵的笑容来，虽然漂亮得要命，却让金泰亨咬牙切齿。他皱着眉想金硕珍竟然在这个时候还对他做表演，他气得不得了。

金硕珍看着对面脸上阴晴不定的金泰亨，也懒得猜测什么，干脆想转过身去不理他。

但还没来得及动作，立刻就被按着脖颈吻住了。他不想传染给泰亨，所以拼命往后缩。金泰亨力气大得出奇，一只手就箍住他，让他动弹不得。嘴里的动作更是蛮横无理，舌尖裹挟着两人的津液掀起一片惊天动地的波澜。金硕珍先是生气，然后是无奈，最后被亲得没了脾气，自暴自弃地任由年下的弟弟摆布。两人都有些气喘的时候金泰亨终于放开了金硕珍，哥哥白皙柔嫩的脖颈被他捏出一圈刺眼的鲜红，像是受虐的符号。

“哥太坏了。”

在金硕珍眼里，金泰亨是恶人先告状。

“明明是我的男朋友，却对我跟对其他人都一样。哥哥难过，在其他人面前板着脸装作不介意，对我竟然也是这样。我要气死了。”

金硕珍被说中心事，不自然地别开眼神。

“所以我刚才亲了哥哥，就是想要你把感冒传染给我，”金泰亨用手指点着金硕珍闪着水光的嘴唇，温柔地说：“想告诉哥，我们是这样的关系。哥哥是可以把感冒通过嘴巴传染给我的关系。所以也是可以把坏情绪传染给我的关系。”

金硕珍的瞳孔有剧烈震动的痕迹。他湿漉漉地看着金泰亨，整颗心都向他的方向偏移。

“哥不要这么看着我……我真是……”

金泰亨低头自言自语地骂了句脏话，再抬起头的时候目光里有几分狠戾，像是要预谋着吃掉哥哥了。

金硕珍抿了下唇，背过脸去好像在忍住眼泪。金泰亨和他一起躺到床上来，侧过身把他整个人都拢进怀里。金硕珍还是不看他，他就贴着哥哥的耳朵小声说话：

“南俊哥说，哥你自己慢慢就会想开的。我也相信这个。可是……我舍不得哥哥在‘慢慢想开’的时候自己跟自己怄气。我好心疼啊。知道吧？哥哥你现在有我了，我是你的男朋友哦，我要对你负责任，不能让你难过。一小小会也不行。”

金硕珍终于肯转回来。他整个人在金泰亨的怀里僵硬了几秒钟，突然全身都泻了力似的，柔软下来，然后像他养的那只小仓鼠一样，有点犹豫，但却又很坚定地把头埋进泰亨的颈窝，两只手也紧紧环住了泰亨的腰。

能相信他吗？好像是误打误撞地遇到值得信任的对象了。金硕珍想，自己虽然没有试过，但这次好像可以迈出第一步，真正把自己全身心地交付给某个人。

金泰亨虽然是早有预谋，但也没想到收效如此。他被抱住的时候心里飘过一串乱码。这一秒钟跟金硕珍的秘密恋爱终于有了实感，哥哥变成了真正的男朋友，你看，其实还很爱撒娇呢。于是他从善如流的把金硕珍抱得更紧。小仓鼠在他怀里呜呜咽咽，那是全世界只有金泰亨一个人可见的样子。

他忍不住叫哥哥“小珍”，“珍珍”这样的昵称，用手指在他脖颈上扫来扫去。翻来覆去地说一些安慰的话，虽然有的驴唇对不上马嘴，但的确是对金硕珍最最有用的灵丹妙药。

总是做哥哥也很累的。金硕珍想。偶尔也成为其他人的宝贝，稍微松懈下去，也很好。

“金泰亨……”他声音糯糯地叫泰亨的名字，对方握住他的手温柔地应答。“五分钟……只给你五分钟时间说平语，然后还是要叫我哥哥。”

“谁要管你给几分钟时间。我自己的嘴巴我说了算，”金泰亨低下头亲他，语气黏黏糊糊：“宝贝，小珍，我什么时候想叫都会这么叫。”

所以金硕珍越来越习惯对金泰亨撒娇这件事——他实在不是一个容易对谁敞开内心的人，但泰亨好像是个横冲直撞的意外，不是慢慢走进来，而是直直砸进他心里。

比如节目录制完经常是深夜，一个舞台通常要反复跳好几遍才能确认最佳效果。金硕珍有的时候情绪会有点低沉，当然，是及其少见的。但他觉得疲惫的时候通常会一声不吭，这个时候一向喜欢和他闹在一起的智旻跟柾国都不敢来打扰他。

但坐车的时候金硕珍会有意无意跟在金泰亨旁边，两个人慢吞吞地落在最后，就大概率能得到坐单独一辆的机会。秋冬的时候最好，可以穿袖子长长的外套。金硕珍紧挨着金泰亨走着，借袖子的遮挡偷偷拉住对方的手指。上车以后就更肆无忌惮，金泰亨靠着车窗盯着金硕珍看，于是他就朝他靠过来，毛茸茸的头顶贴着他的脖颈。

“好累啊。”叹着气说。

“阿一古，”金泰亨揉了揉哥哥的头发：“我们国际帅哥累了呢，过来亲亲。”

“不要。”金硕珍晃晃头。

“内，不要就不要。”

金泰亨从包里掏出甜品，撕开包装袋喂到金硕珍嘴里。金硕珍说要减肥，死活闭着嘴不吃。金泰亨被他气笑了，自己咬了一口蛋糕低头捏着他的下巴就亲了上去。金硕珍吓一跳，想说司机也许会看到，但泰亨只是把蛋糕用舌头送进他嘴里就起身离开了。

“不是说不要就不要吗？”金硕珍气呼呼地嚼着蛋糕，觉得挺好吃，就把剩下的也抢过来抓在手里。

“我什么时候……”金泰亨低下头看他，额头抵着他的额头，声线像是蛊惑人类的海妖，“哥说‘不要’，就不给了？”说完挑了下眉，故意让金硕珍联想到一些难以启齿的内容。他很自我地得意洋洋：“我才不听哥的话。”金硕珍觉得他幼稚，懒得跟他一般见识，但身体却像是没骨头，只翻了个白眼仍旧靠在他肩膀上吃蛋糕，两只腮帮子鼓鼓囊囊。

再比如。

金硕珍偶尔会跟智旻柾国一起出去喝酒，半夜回到宿舍的时候处于微醺的上头状态。他那个时候会有点high，神志不清地闯进金泰亨的卧室，硬是把他从睡梦中搅醒。

金泰亨对金硕珍一向没有脾气。不过半夜被漂亮男友叫醒撒娇，换做是谁也不会轻易产生“生气”的情绪。

金硕珍不清醒的时候连门都不锁，有的时候RM甚至都没睡，金硕珍就往金泰亨的床上扑。还是金泰亨连哄带骗地让人躺好，自己爬起来跟RM哥哥陪着笑锁住门。

金泰亨捏金硕珍的脸，故作生气地说又撇下我去喝酒。

金硕珍眯着眼睛“内，今天好开心”然后坐起来抱泰亨的脖子。金泰亨看着他，眼睛里的火苗几乎把金硕珍的脸灼得更烫。他凑过去咬金硕珍满是酒精味的嘴唇，只是舔几下，金硕珍就哼哼唧唧的。金泰亨欲火中烧，他捏着对方的下巴说我还没上你呢，你叫什么。

“金硕珍。”金泰亨模模糊糊地喊他的名字。

“内？”小仓鼠抬起眼睛，有点吓一跳的样子。缠在泰亨脖颈后面的手臂下意识地收得更紧。

“呀……你。”金泰亨本来困得不得了，只想亲亲男朋友然后一起睡觉，但被撩得起了火，瞬间就清醒过来，提神功效堪比黑咖啡。不想睡觉了，想睡金硕珍。

金泰亨这个时候就特别感谢朴智旻和田柾国，酒究竟是什么好东西，能把他的男朋友变成这样迷人的样子。金硕珍喝了酒之后比平时娇气一百倍，明明受不了疼却一直撒娇喊快点，金泰亨平时是不管不顾的类型，但现在却不得不一边做一边捂住金硕珍的嘴，不要让他发出太过露骨的声音。

“哥这样真的可以吗？”他捞着硕珍汗淋淋的细腰，一边用力往上顶，一边咬着他的耳朵小声说话：“我快疯了，我们小猪这样下去会被我弄坏的。”

“没关系”金硕珍说得断断续续，指尖隐忍地抵着泰亨的背，抓出难以自抑的几道红痕。他在床上的时候很容易会吐露真心，金泰亨抱抱他，他就忍不住要在对方耳边说喜欢你。金泰亨面对面地要他多说几遍，他被做得熟透了，整个人红彤彤的。他抬手抚开泰亨有些长长的刘海，完全露出对方英气逼人的五官。

“泰亨真的……”

“嗯？”金泰亨目光灼灼地看他。

“很帅。怎么可以这么帅呢？嗯？太喜欢你了。”

金泰亨到底还只是个纯情的小孩，只不过感情炙热了些。被不太容易袒露内心的哥哥这样直白的表达爱意，突然害羞起来。金硕珍觉得对方好玩得要命，他喜欢得不得了，于是又亲过去，把小朋友弄成了大红脸。泰亨好像对从来都对自己的外貌很自信，但却受不了男朋友这样坦诚地赞叹。

隔天黏糊糊的两个人穿了一模一样的衣服去直播。因为镜头，金泰亨只敢透过屏幕盯着哥哥看，被发现之后就手脚都不怎么自然。金硕珍知道是自己把小孩弄疯了，所以隔天工作都有了后遗症，一边自我检讨一边在镜头外掐他的腿让他正常点。

金泰亨于是明目张胆地看他，看得金硕珍毛骨悚然，只好把镜头交给队长，把金泰亨拉到身边对着他的耳朵小声说话。对待泰亨的方法无非就是软硬兼施。把小虎哄到开心营业比什么都重要。

于是由此金硕珍长了个心眼，以后喝酒也要找休假的时间，毕竟他自己上头只是几小时的小事，搞得金泰亨上头，估计要持续个好几天。

可还是很好的——

一段好的恋爱总是会慢慢的互相改变。一个长大，一个就会变成小朋友。好的情侣总是完全不同，然后再朝着某一个共同的方向生长，由此来弥合成一个完整的圆。

如果可以回到告白那一天，虽然一切都混乱得要命，但要选择的话还是要不顾一切地选择拉住他的手。只能活一次啊，以这样的面貌身份。最喜欢他的时候要像燃烧梦想一样燃烧爱意。

我们这样相遇，这样恋爱，危险又美妙，即使上天都认定我们是天造地设的一对。在整个宇宙里，找不出第二个人比我跟你更般配。

这点你也知道的吧。


End file.
